The present invention relates to a clothes drying apparatus which comprises a central, elongate supporting post member, a collar member surrounding the supporting post member which includes a plurality of radially protruding webs, this collar member being axially displaceably mounted on the supporting post member. The apparatus further comprises a plurality of support arms, one end thereof being pivotally mounted via a first joint on the radially protruding webs, and a clothes line constituting a plurality of clothes line portions which extend between the support arms.
The central supporting post member is equipped with a head member mounted on the top of the supporting post member, and a plurality of strut members, one end thereof being pivotally connected to the head member and the other end thereof being pivotally connected via a second joint to one of the support arms.
Operating means are provided to spread the support arms from a rest position in which the support arms are in an essentially parallel position to the central supporting post member, into an extended or spread out position in which the clothes line portions extending between the support arms are in an essentially stretched condition, by displacing the collar member from a lower rest position towards said head member into an operative position.